legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MKPRFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 18:15, August 8, 2014 (UTC) About the WiiWare episodes… I just want to note that the WiiWare episode pages are just examples of how they would go when actually played (so feel free to delete them, because I will create a separate wiki for them). I don't know when its creator, mrbenio will release it. In fact, he just might not release it at all! Who knows? Well, to see where they all are, click these links: The full LOTHT for WiiWare episode list on mrbenio's devaintART Legends Segments: Pied Piper's Flute Corpse Bride's Blue Rose Bouquet Prospero's Disenchanted Staff Captain Ahab's Broken Harpoon Roy Hobbs' "Wonderboy" Evil Queen's Poisoned Apple Goliath's Severed Head Elphaba's Green Vial The Monkey's Paw Geno's Wooden Vassal OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 15:01, December 24, 2014 (UTC) About the "Non Canon" episodes… I know the poll on the main page (whether we should allow pages for the specials, WiiWare episodes, and fanfic or not) has more votes on Yes than No, because production has NOTHING to do with being on a wiki like this one. You will get the point here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovoilDJethU. In this 90's Sesame Street episode, the topic is racism (where Gina and Savion get a horrifying phone call from an angry prick that said they shouldn't be friends all because Savion's skin is darker than Gina's and color has got NOTHING to do with being friends). Here's the Muppet wiki page for that episode: http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_3140. Just like how color has NOTHING to do with being friends, production has got NOTHING to do with being on a wiki like this one. OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 20:12, December 24, 2014 (UTC) New Administration I've posted a new blog post as stated in the admin adoption request procedure. I would appreciate it if you posted your support. Thank you. Mvbattista (talk) 04:09, January 9, 2015 (UTC) All you gotta do is… You say the fan-fiction is irrelevant, right? Well, all you gotta do is simply ignore it. It's not hard! It's as easy as assembling the Silver Monkey (despite the fact that there were so many retards on the show that don't know how to put together a 100% 3-piece puzzle)! That's all you gotta do! You gotta ignore it and focus on the real shit. Like I said, it's not hard. RedJaguars52 (talk) 23:56, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Please read this Please take a look at this recent blog post. Mvbattista (talk) 15:21, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Purple Parrots I didn't mean to be a bully to the Purple Parrots, it's just something I pointed out about many Legends fans. I don't hate them and there's no shame liking them. However, I like the Silver Snakes better than the other 5 teams. Which team do you like best? The Silver Snakes like me or the Red Jaguars, Blue Barracudas, Green Monkeys, Orange Iguanas, or Purple Parrots (the team I mentioned). GameShowFan62 (talk) 01:48, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup Would you mind helping me reverting all of GreenMonkeys10 's edits? Mvbattista (talk) 22:43, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Announcement Please read this. OlmecisNumber1 (talk) 13:07, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Mvbattista If you look at these, you'll see that he didn't get his way: http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Snakeskin_Boots_of_Billy_the_Kid?diff=next&oldid=16654 http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Oracle_Bowl_of_Delphi?diff=next&oldid=16657 http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/King_Tut%27s_Cobra_Staff?diff=next&oldid=16658 http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bone_Necklace_of_the_Blackfeet_Chief?diff=next&oldid=16659 http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sacred_Ring_of_Sultan_Suleiman?diff=next&oldid=16660 I did nothing wrong when I first contributed to the wiki. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 18:29, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Mvbattista's return to FANDOM I know you haven't been active on this wiki lately, but Mvbattista asked Leslie Kemp if she could unblock him. He wasn't very active when Leslie became the current head admin. As I showed you last year, Mvbattista got pissed off when things didn't go his way, just like Buckimion of the Seth MacFarlane show wikis. I even observed his aggressive actions before I joined FANDOM. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 18:52, October 25, 2018 (UTC)